Silver Bullets
by twinklechoi
Summary: A collection of unrelated Conan/Ai or Shinichi/Shiho oneshots.
1. chapter 1 : weekend plans

Title: weekend plans

Pairing: Conan E. / Ai H.

Prompt #5: "Do you HATE happiness?!"

Date Finished: 10-Jul-2017

A/N: This is my first time writing a fic. This one isn't really romance, more like an everyday conversation that the two always have. But I plan to write more about this couple so I hope you give me some reviews after reading it so I would know what I need to improve next time.

 **01\. weekend plans**

It was Friday afternoon and the Detective Boys were leisurely strolling while heading home and making plans on what to do for the upcoming weekend. Genta, Ayumi, and Mistuhiko were walking in front while Ai and Conan were following a little behind the group.

 _"Let's go watch the baseball game."_ Genta loudly said.

 _"Too hot and crowded."_ Ai murmured, but not loud enough to be heard by the rest of the group.

 _"Then maybe we should go watch the new Kamen Yaiba at the theater."_ Mitsuhiko excitedly said.

 _"We've already seen it twice, what's the point of watching it again?"_ Ai again whispered to Conan who tried to ignore these pronouncements.

" _Hey, Ai-chan, what do you want to do this weekend?"_ Ayumi excitably called to Haibara.

" _Honestly? I just want to stay indoors and probably sleep or catch up on my reading."_ Haibara answered in a bored tone.

Ayumi looked down dejectedly which was not missed by Conan.

" _Hey, you seem more disagreeable than usual today. Can't you be just a little nice?"_ Conan told Haibara, trying not to sound reprimanding.

" _I can, but I don't want to."_ The strawberry blonde stubbornly answered. She only slept for an hour last night, trying to make progress on the antidote and she really was not in the mood to be nice. All she wanted to do is get home and crash in her bed for at least five straight days.

" _Won't you consider anything from what these kids want?"_ The boy asked seriously.

" _Again, I have no interest in baseball. And Kamen Yaiba is too childish I don't think I could bear watching it again for the third time."_ The girl answered giving him a side-eye.

" _Do you HATE happiness?"_ Conan asked Haibara, looking a tad serious.

The question surprised Haibara and she appeared to be considering the question. No, she does not hate happiness. Not exactly. She was just afraid of it. Because sometimes, the world has a habit of pulling the rug from under your feet.

" _Happiness is overrated Kudo-kun"_ Haibara answered a little too forceful.

" _What do you have against it? Don't you ever enjoy doing something?"_ Conan continued to pry.

" _I don't have ANYTHING against it. It may be the other way around. However, I do enjoy seeing you suffer. But I suppose that's not the answer that you want to hear."_ The girl answered playfully, giving Conan her signature smirk at the end.

" _Don't worry, I'm not as cruel as you think I am."_ The girl added, puzzling Conan.

Ai then called out to the rest of the group.

" _Hey guys, I have a better idea. Professor Agasa won coupons at that newly-opened rotating restaurant at Haido City. Maybe we should go there. I remember the Professor mentioned that their eel is delicious. And their desserts are also superb"_

" _Really Ai-chan? Let's do that."_ Ayumi perked up after hearing Ai. The two boys also expressed their excitement, especially Genta-kun, at the prospect of eating his favorite.

" _See? I can afford to be nice."_ Ai muttered to Conan.

" _I've never thought you were cruel, you know."_ Conan whispered back.

Ai looked at him, this time, giving him a little smile.

A/N: I made it. I know I need to get better at writing endings


	2. chapter 2 : bedtimes are overrated

Title: **bedtimes are overrated**

Prompt #11: _"You're strangely nonchalant for someone who almost died a minute ago"_

Date finished: 15-Jul-17

A/N: Thank you to those who gave reviews. I will continue to try my best. And I already fixed the formatting, sorry if it caused you confusion. I'm still a novice at this so please keep the reviews coming. Thank you!

Disclaimer: Everything that you recognize (and even those you don't haha) belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

 **bedtimes are overrated**

"That looks deep." Haibara muttered, looking down at a cliff where she almost fell after trying to save Ayumi from kidnappers. Good thing Conan came just in time to grab her arms from slipping from the branch where she managed to literally hang on for her dear life.

"You're strangely nonchalant for someone who almost died a minute ago." Conan replied, looking a little angry.

"I don't know why but I find it fascinating that no matter how dangerously close I get to dying, death always seems to miss out on me." Haibara replied. Still looking down at the cliff.

"Stop pushing your luck. What you did earlier was reckless." He said, still sounding a little pissed at the girl for trying to single-handedly save Ayumi.

"Oh?" Haibara replied, looking a little amused at the statement.. "This is rich coming from you. Yes, what I did was reckless, and probably stupid, but there was no other way. I know I had to act fast. I think...no, I KNOW you would have done the same thing had you been in my situation earlier." Haibara continued, not noticing Conan's dark expression.

"That is not the point" Conan answered, ready to argue with Haibara.

"It is the point Kudo. Why are we not allowed to be as stubborn as you and risk our life for the people we care about?" Ai countered.

"This isn't about me. And what about the people who care about you?"

"Why do you even care?" Haibara asked, her eyes challenging Conan. "Ah...I see, if I die, the antidote dies with me. And your chance to go back to your normal life will be blown to bits along with me." Haibara started walking to the police car that will take her to the police station to give her statement.

"Don't worry, I will try not to die until I give you that precious antidote. I promise you that." She said as she looked back at Conan before entering the police car and calmly closed its door.

-o0o- -o0o- -o0o-

Conan could have sworn that his heart stopped when he reached the cliff and she wasn't there. He thanked the gods the he managed to hear her cries and grabbed her hand before she plummetted down into her death. And now instead of being thankful, she was actually mad at him. For what? For being crazily worried for her? And does she really think that the antidote was the sole reason why he wanted to protect her? Does everything that they went through together meant nothing to her? And does he mean nothing to her as well?

-o0o- -o0o- -o0o-

"Kudo-kun, what are you doing here?" Haibara asked as Conan entered the basement Ai was using as a laboratory.

"I should be the one asking you that." Conan jokingly said.

"This is where I live." Ai replied, glancing at him and then continued hammering her keyboard.

"I don't mean that. It's already midnight and children are supposed to be sleeping in their beds at this hour, not laboring at their lab." Conan answered, still humoring Haibara as if nothing happened since the last time they saw each other.

"Ah, good thing then that I am not a kid. Since when did you get here? It's late." Ai replied, yawning afterwards.

"I've been here since this afternoon, but since you haven't come out, I decided to go down here." Conan approached Haibara who is still facing her desktop looking at chemical formulas. "I want talk to you about yesterday." He said when he was close enough.

"Kudo" "Haibara" Ai and Conan chorused.

"Thank you." Ai blurted. "For saving my life yesterday. I know I said to you before that I don't need someone to save me, but now I am glad that you were there." She said looking up at Conan.

"I..I am glad too. That I got there in time to save you. I am thankful that you're here now. And not just because of that antidote." Conan replied, a little flustered at Ai looking at him.

"See, what you said yesterday got me thinking. About the things that we've been through and still going through. I might have said that I hate you at the beginning, but now, you have become one of the few people that I could trust. I promised to protect you, not because of the antidote, but because I believe there are people who wants to see you live happily and who cares about you Haibara. Including me. Because as I've said before, you are my partner. Not just in solving crimes, but in figuring out this tough situation that wer'e in." Conan felt relieved after saying those things to her, as if he needed to say those things to her more than she needed to hear those words from him. As if he was the one who needed the assurance that Haibara would still be there for him.

"Well, partner is certainly a step-up from being the evil-eyed yawny girl." Haibara stood up. Conan didn't even notice that she already turned off the desktop.

"Now I don't know about you, but I'm going up since someone told me that I'm staying up way over my bedtime." Haibara teasingly said at Conan, her back to him, already heading up at the exit.

"See you tomorrow Kudo-kun... or should I say partner?" Haibara's parting words before getting out of the door leaving Conan thinking that Haibara always finds a way to have the last words on almost all their conversations.


	3. chapter 3 - you'll be here, right?

Title: **_you'll be here, right?_**

Prompt #25: "Are you humming?" "It's my theme song, I need it for confidence".

Date finished: _23-Jul-2017_

Disclaimer: DC belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

 **03** **. you'll be here, right?**

The black organization was finally annihilated, the permanent antidote was finished, and Edogawa Conan is ready to go back to being Kudo Shinichi. And tell Muori Ran the whole truth. If this was the old Shinichi, he would probably have hidden the whole truth from Ran, but after being Conan, Shinichi is now a changed man. He realized the importance of trust and he decided that if he wanted to enter a relationship with Ran, he needs to start by telling her the truth. He is now at Agasa Hakase's basement, still resting after drinking the antidote. Going back into Shinichi was a painful process, but he knows that it will not compare to what Ran will probably do to him after knowing the truth.

"Are you humming?" Haibara, who was observing Shinichi as he was going back to normal, asked. Shinichi was not aware that he was already humming the theme song of the Kamen Yaiba.

"It's my theme song, I need it for confidence." Shinichi answered, and surprised that he actually meant it. Telling the karate champion that he lied to her for such a long time is probably one of the scariest thing he'd ever do.

"Confidence is one of the things you have abundance of. What you need is humility to beg for your life after you tell your Angel the truth." Haibara replied, teasing.

Kudo started sweating, remembering the ordeal that he's about to face. "Oi. I'm nervous enough as it is."

"Kudo-kun, are you sure about this?" Haibara asked Shinichi seriously. "Maybe it's best if you don't tell her about being Conan."

Kudo looked thoughtful.

"Haibara, I've thought about this more often than I wanted to and if I want to start a new relationship with Ran, I want it to be with complete honesty and trust. I just hope she likes me enough to forgive me."

"Oh Kudo, you are clueless. That girl waited for you for five years, if that is not a testament of how strong her love is for you, then I don't know what is."

"What do you know about love and waiting?"

Haibara seemed to think about this. Kudo thought her eyes looked sad for a second, but it was too fast he probably just imagined the whole thing.

"Certainly more than you." She answered. And then added "Now go to her and start begging for her forgiveness."

"Hey Haibara..."

"Hmmm"

"Whatever happens, you will be here when I get back, right?" He doesn't know why he asked her this question. It seemed silly, but he feels like whatever happens, as long as Haibara is there, he will get through it. It doesn't even matter if she mercilessly teased him about it, but her mere presence always provided him with much needed stability. And she always believed in him.

"Idiot." Was her only reply. But to Shinichi, that one word was the assurance he didn't knew he needed.

 _a/n: Thank you for the reviews. Keep 'em coming. :)_


	4. chapter 4 - anything for a Fusae

Title: **anything for a Fusae**

Prompt #2: "Anyone want to sing along?"

Date finished: 29-Jul-2017

Disclaimer: Detective Conan (and my soul) belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

 **04\. anything for a Fusae**

The day of the cultural festival and Conan was running late due to another corpse that he literally bumped into while on his way to school. As he was nearing the auditorium, music started to waft through the speakers. Drat! Conan thought, he already missed most of the performance. Their class decided to perform the musical "Cats" for the festival and he was curious as what role Haibara would play for the musical. It surprised him when she decided to go through the play since Haibara avoided being the center of attention. All because of a childish bet that he made with her.

-o0o-

 _Flashback_

"Anyone want to sing along?" Ayumi looked at Conan and Ai following behind. Encouraging the two to practice with the rest of the Detective Boys.

"Definitely not Edogawa" Haibara answered jokingly. It was no secret that Conan sucks at singing and Haibara loves teasing him about it.

"Oi oi." Conan answered, grinning suddenly and looking at Haibara "You know, I've never heard you sing. Maybe it's because your singing voice is worse than mine"

"Dream on" Haibara answered, giving Conan one of her infuriating smirks.

"Why don't you try it then?" Conan challenged her.

"Try what?"

"Audition for the play. I doubt you would be chosen."

"Oh, is that a challenge?"

"You bet it is."

"What's in it for me? How about that new Fusae purse?"

"Deal."

"Deal." Haibara gave Conan that cat-ate-the-canary look that he hated too much and somehow he felt like he was going to regret this, big time.

Conan thought no more of that exchange until the day when the result of the auditions came out. He was surprised when he saw Haibara among the names listed.

"Edogawa-kun." Haibara called.

Crap! Conan thought, there goes my allowance for the month.

"I know Haibara, you'll get that Fusae purse. But I need to make sure you'll get through with the play."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I'll get you that Fusae purse after the cultural festival."

Haibara answered with a shrug and a smug look on her face.

 _End of flashback_

 _-o0o-_

They wanted to surprise everyone with this performance. Conan wondered how they would do that, but then, a disembodied voice suddenly drifted from the speaker and then suddenly he knew. The silvery voice coming from it was mesmerizing. It reminded him of a moonless, albeit peaceful night, each note eliciting a feeling of melancholy and nostalgia. Not surprising since the song is titled "Memory", but the voice definitely gave justice to the song and Conan was curious as to who the owner is.

He still cannot see who was singing as he was still approaching the door. And then suddenly he was inside, and saw the biggest surprise of his life. Well, next to that time when he woke up and realized that he turned into a child. For up on the stage, standing in front of his classmates, was Haibara Ai, the most elusive person he knows, singing her heart out in the most beautiful voice he's ever heard.

"You really wanted that Fusae purse huh?" Conan said as he approached Haibara after their performance.

"It's a limited edition. Plus I really love the look of regret in your face when you realized that I won the bet."

"Guess I'd be going then. I'd stop by at Fusae now and give that purse to you tomorrow."

Conan then walked outside the auditorium thinking that he would gladly buy her all the Fusae purse in the world if that means he'll get to hear her sing everyday of his life. But of course he'd rather be dead than tell her that.

 _a/n. Please review :)_


End file.
